Cuenta Regresiva
by Addanight
Summary: La muerte, es sólo una de tantas posibilidades en un trabajo como el suyo. Pero cuando es la vida del ser amado la que peligra ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías para aferrarlo a la vida? El tiempo es esencial. Comienza la cuenta regresiva. KXR BXY Cap. 4! xD
1. Una Vida Normal

Hola! Sí, yo de nuevo, con una nueva idea que traigo metida en la cabeza y que sin duda no me dejará estudiar hasta la escriba. Así que por el bienestar de mis exámenes finales les presento mi proyecto navideño. Sé que ya tengo tres proyectos que debo terminar y otros cuatro que tengo en mente, pero llevo todo el día tratando de sacarme la idea de la cabeza sin resultado, así que aquí está mi nuevo fic.

A propósito, esta trama no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Beyblade así que hagan de cuenta que ni pasó ¿OK?

Advertencias: YAOI o Shounen ai, aún no lo he decidido. Acepto sugerencias.

Parejas: Kai X Rei Bryan X Yuriy

Summary: La muerte, es sólo una de tantas posibilidades en un trabajo como el suyo. Pero cuando es la vida del ser amado la que peligra ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías para aferrarlo a la vida? El tiempo es esencial. Comienza la cuenta regresiva. Kai X Rei Bryan X Yuriy.

--------------------------------------

Cuenta Regresiva

Por Addanight

Capítulo 1: 5… Una vida normal

_16 de Diciembre de 2005. Moscú, Rusia. 500 horas._

El constante vibrar debajo de mi cabeza me saca de mi delicioso descanso. Sin abrir mis ojos comienzo a buscar el dichoso aparato bajo mi almohada y casi en un susurro contesto. Sin embargo, al escuchar esa voz me desperezo inmediatamente y escucho atentamente las instrucciones que me son dadas. Lo que me faltaba. Hoy tengo que llegar temprano al trabajo y se suponía que hoy empezaban mis vacaciones navideñas, pero ni hablar, sé que mi trabajo no es diario, así que cuando me requieren, no tengo más opción que ir. Así que debo darme prisa. Pero de ningún modo estoy dispuesto a marcharme sin mi beso de buenos días, por lo que me dispongo a despertar a mi koi para que complazca mi capricho matutino.

Moviéndolo con cuidado hago intentos de despertarlo, sin embargo, él no se mueve ni un centímetro. Por lo general mi bello bicolor despertaría a la más mínima señal de movimiento, pero apenas ayer volvió de un viaje de negocios, así que no me sorprende que esté tan cansado. Lleno de ternura lo observo totalmente envuelto entre las cobijas color carmín. Mi vida no es exactamente la definición de normal. En realidad, es curioso pensar en mi profesión y recordar que siempre me consideraron una persona tranquila y pacífica. Pero supongo que esa es una ventaja.

Mi personalidad me ayuda a mantener en secreto mi identidad. A los ojos de la gente, mi vida parece de lo más tranquila y normal. Vivo en un precioso departamento que mi amado koi y yo compartimos con otra pareja: Boris Kuznetzov y Yuriy Ivanov. Todos nos dedicamos a lo mismo, así que no hay que inventar excusas tontas para justificar todo lo que ocultamos en nuestras vidas. Lo que sin duda sería una molestia de vivir con personas que no fueran mis colegas.

¿Qué puedo decir? Amo mi trabajo. Gracias a él conocí a mi novio y a mis mejores amigos. Gano bien y además, me da la emoción necesaria para alimentar mi espíritu aventurero y desfogar en algo útil toda esa energía de la que siempre estoy lleno. Claro que no es como si Kai no hiciera lo suyo para ayudarme a agotar mi energía, si saben a lo que me refiero. En fin. Me encanta mi vida. Es maravillosa. Así es. Muéranse de la envidia.

"Kai" empiezo a susurrar en el oído de mi amado que aún duerme apaciblemente.

"Hm" me responde aún bastante inconciente.

"Llamaron del trabajo, tengo que irme. ¿me acompañas a la agencia?" cuestiono conociendo de ante mano la respuesta.

"Rei, son las cinco de la mañana. Déjame dormir." me dice mientras coloca su cabeza bajo la almohada.

"De acuerdo. ¿Y mi beso?" pregunto esperando a ver su reacción.

Con movimientos algo torpes Kai arroja su almohada al suelo y aún más dormido que despierto roza mis labios en un tierno y dulce beso de despedida. Ahora sí ya estoy listo para ir a trabajar. Rápidamente me doy un baño y me visto dejando libre mi lacio y largo cabello. Uso un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga. Ya listo me acerco una vez más a la cama en que descansa mi koi y sin despertarlo le doy un beso en la mejilla mientras me dispongo a marcharme. Mi vista se posa en la mesa en que reposan las llaves de mi auto. Hay sólo un juego de llaves, así que supongo que Kuznetzov ya se marchó.

Finalmente entro a mi lugar de trabajo: las oficinas de la Agencia Soul Image, una prestigiosa agencia de modelos. Con una preciosa sonrisa saludo a la secretaria y en seguida me dirijo al ascensor. Presionando los números de los pisos en el orden correcto, me dirijo a uno de los niveles subterráneos del edificio. Las puertas se abren mostrando gran cantidad de gente avanzar de arriba a abajo. Mis pies se desplazan por el lugar mientras la gente se hace a un lado para darme el paso. No puedo evitar reír al verlos. No importa cuantas veces lo vea. Sigue siendo igual de gracioso. Los comentarios de los nuevos reclutas no se hacen esperar. ¿Qué puedo decir soy una especie de leyenda aquí?

Mi nombre es Rei Kon y soy agente de la DAER, en otras palabras, la división de agentes especiales de Rusia. Claro que no trabajo solo. Mi éxito lo comparto con mi compañero Boris Kuznetzov. La impresionante combinación de nuestras habilidades es la que nos ha hecho tan especiales. Juntos, no hay absolutamente nadie que se nos compare. A pesar de que mi compañero y yo tenemos apenas 23 y 25 años, respectivamente, somos una especie de deidad aquí.

Sé lo que están pensando. ¿Qué no había dicho que era modelo? Pues así es. La agencia de modelos Soul Image es la fachada de la DAER y aunque no lo parezca es una fachada realmente buena. Claro que esto no quiere decir que yo en verdad no sea modelo. Aunque en realidad no haya sido esa precisamente la carrera para la que estudié, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que soy modelo. Hago comerciales, calendarios, ya saben, todo lo que usualmente hace un modelo normal. Claro que cuando el deber llama no lo pienso dos veces antes de acudir. Mi compañero es un talentoso fotógrafo, aunque debo decir que tiene otras habilidades igual de impresionantes, pero ya les contaré después.

Regresando a donde me había quedado. Seguro que se mueren por saber como fue que nos volvimos "legendarios". Pero me temo que tendrán que quedarse con las ganas. ¿Saben cuantas veces he contado esa historia? Demasiadas. Narrar tantas veces la misma aventura termina por hartarte. Así que sólo les diré que hace cinco años, en nuestra primera misión, completamos nosotros solos una misión encomendada a quince espías. Así es, dos novatos terminaron el trabajo que estaba contemplado para quince de los más experimentados espías de la AER, o en otras palabras la Agencia Especial Rusa. De hecho, la DAER, es un departamento especial de dicha agencia.

Finalmente en la oficina a la que nos dirigíamos, Kuznetzov y yo tomamos asiento en los enormes sillones negros de la oficina. Diversas pinturas se extienden a lo largo de las azuladas paredes. Mientras los oscuros muebles, todos de color negro, captan la total atención. Ya dentro de la oficina, tanto mi compañero como yo nos despojamos de las ropas civiles, vistiendo los uniformes de la agencia. El elástico material del que está hecha mi ropa se amolda perfectamente a cada una de mis curvas. El traje es color negro y de una sola pieza. ¿Por qué no me vestí así desde que salí de casa? ¿No esperaban que saliera a la calle vestido así? Con mi cuerpo y este traje que deja poco a la imaginación llamaría demasiado la atención. Y sin duda si hay algo importante en mi profesión, es la discreción.

"Agentes especial X siete tres y S cinco ocho. Me da gusto verlos. ¿Cómo han estado?" cuestiona una voz que sale de las diversas bocinas de la habitación. Es curioso que nuestro jefe emplee la palabra vernos cuando jamás nos hemos visto. En realidad, fuera de nuestros números de agente y el sonido de nuestra voz, no sabemos absolutamente nada el uno del otro. Es cosa de agentes, por cuestiones de seguridad, no podemos confiar ni siquiera en nuestros superiores. Por supuesto que Boris y yo hemos roto esa regla, pero no es como si alguien lo supiera. Después de todo no se puede trabajar en alguien en quien no se confía.

"Muy bien gracias." Respondo con una sonrisa, aunque estoy totalmente conciente, de que él no verá dicho gesto.

"No creo que nos hayas llamado para saludar o me equivoco." Comenta un tanto irritado el pelilavanda de mi compañero. Unas enormes ojeras se asoman bajo sus ojos. El motivo de dicho cansancio, es que dado que supuestamente desde ayer estábamos oficialmente de vacaciones, él y Yuriy pasaron toda la noche celebrando el acontecimiento como sólo ellos saben hacerlo.

"Siempre al punto no es así S cinco ocho." Responde divertida la voz de nuestro superior.

"Por eso somos tan eficientes." Comenta orgulloso mi compañero.

"Muy bien vamos al grano. Su misión, si deciden aceptarla, es robar un importante software que está siendo desarrollado dentro de las instalaciones del IETIC, el Instituto de Estudios de Tecnologías de Información y Comunicación. No estamos seguros de su propósito, pero sabemos que no es nada bueno. Hace tiempo que sospechamos que esta empresa está tratando de tomar posesión del mundo aunque no sabemos del todo sus planes. Su deber, es traer dicho software junto con la información de su propósito. Antes de que decidan, permítanme advertirles que esta es una misión nivel trece y ustedes saben lo que eso significa." Advierte aquella voz.

Permítanme explicarles, en la agencia las misiones están asignadas en niveles del uno al trece, siendo el trece el nivel más peligroso. Cada nivel tiene ciertos requisitos, de modo que no todos los agentes pueden tomar las mismas misiones. Por ejemplo, si quieres una misión nivel cuatro, necesitas al menos haber completado satisfactoriamente 15 misiones, y ser un agente nivel cuatro. Los niveles son asignados por nuestros superiores de acuerdo a la eficacia y habilidades que en cada misión demostramos. Sin embargo, las misiones nivel trece tienen un requisito especial. Tomar la píldora JF.

En realidad la píldora no tiene nombre, pero nosotros, mi compañero y yo, la bautizamos como la píldora del juicio final. Un veneno que después de 168 horas de haber sido ingerido comienza a matar cada órgano del cuerpo si no se toma el antídoto antes de este plazo. Ahora se estarán preguntando, ¿Por qué la agencia obligaría a sus agentes a envenenarse? Pues porque las misiones nivel trece implican no sólo el peligro habitual, sino la posible presencia de espías enemigos. Por ello, si un agente es capturado, seguro le torturarían tratando de sacarle información, puesto que a ese nivel, los agentes tienen un pleno conocimiento de la agencia. Sería una tragedia que dicha información cayera en malas manos. Así que si las misiones no se completan en ese lapso, las agencias asumen que sus agentes han sido capturados y como no pueden mandar a nadie a rescatarlos, ya que siendo de un nivel tan alto no hay nadie lo suficientemente capacitado para hacerlo, prefieren matarlos para que no sigan torturándolos. Suena cruel ¿No? Pero así es este trabajo.

Mis ojos dorados se encuentran con la lavanda mirada de Kuznetzov. Ambos estamos concientes de los riesgos, y sobretodo, de que nuestros respectivos novios nos esperan en casa. O triunfamos o moriremos en el intento. Por algunos segundos guardamos silencio sumiéndonos cada uno en nuestros pensamientos. Una vez tomada la decisión ambos nos miramos a los ojos y de inmediato sabemos la decisión del otro. Eso es lo que pasa cuando trabajas tanto con alguien, las palabras terminan sobrando.

"Aceptamos" respondo.

Nunca hemos dudado un segundo de nuestras habilidades y nunca lo haremos, no en vano somos los mejores agentes de toda Rusia. Habiendo abandonado la oficina nos dirigimos a que nos hagan el examen médico de rutina que antes de cada misión debemos hacernos. Después de analizar los mapas del edificio en el que nos infiltraremos, nos ponemos a discutir si nuestros kois deberían saber del peligro de esta misión. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidimos que no había necesidad, después de todo no era como si pensáramos fallar. Luego de una ligera comida, nos dedicamos a decidir lo que llevaríamos. Y ya sin ninguna excusa para continuar perdiendo el tiempo nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde se guardan los distintos vehículos de los que podemos hacer uso. Como siempre, Boris toma el control de la nave sin siquiera preguntarme, ya sabe que él siempre conduce.

"¿Y bien a qué hora la tomaremos? Sabes que no tenemos permiso para partir hasta que la ingiramos e informemos la hora a la que lo hicimos." Me informa mi ruso compañero.

"¿Te parece bien a media noche?" Cuestiono un tanto perturbado.

"Por supuesto. Después de todo, sólo hacen falta unos minutos" Me dice mientras empieza a encender los motores.

"¿Estás bien Rei?" Pregunta Boris mientras me mira con cuidado. La pastilla yace en mi mano y mi vista está totalmente perdida en ella. No sé porque tengo tanto miedo de tomarla. Nunca me había pasado algo así. Dudar no es algo que yo haga.

"Sí, ¿Por qué?" Agrego tratando de reflejar la seguridad que usualmente me distingue.

"Es sólo que no te ves muy bien. Aún podemos rechazar la misión si quieres." Me dice Kuznetzov.

"¿Por qué crees que quiero rechazar esta misión?" Pregunto, aunque sé perfectamente que me conoce tan bien que es natural que haya notado mi inseguridad.

"Quizá porque yo también dudé en aceptarla." Menciona tratado de hacerme sentir mejor.

"Supongo que eso pasa cuando tienes a alguien especial. Ya no eres totalmente libre de morir si lo deseas." Digo recordando como eran las vidas de ambos antes de que conociéramos a Kai y a Yuriy.

"¿Te arrepientes de haberlo dejado entrar en tu vida?" Pregunta el pelilavanda refiriéndose a mi amado Kai Hiwatari.

"Ni por un segundo." Le respondo con una enorme sonrisa al comenzar a pensar en la forma en que mi amado Kai y yo nos conocimos.

"Ya es hora." le digo mientras llevo la pastilla a mi boca y con un poco de agua la hago pasar por mi garganta sin pensarlo mucho por miedo a arrepentirme. Segundos después Kuznetzov se dispone a hacer lo mismo, pero sus manos tiemblan tanto que la cápsula cae de su mano. Después de buscarla como por diez minutos, decidimos ir por otra y ahora sí ya listos emprendimos nuestro camino. Nunca había visto temblar a Bryan y eso que hemos pasado por todo tipo de retos. ¿Será que el también tiene un mal presentimiento de esto? No, seguro que sólo estoy imaginándolo.

_17 de Diciembre de 2005. Instalaciones del IETIC. 550 horas._

Finalmente, podemos ver el enorme edificio del IETIC frente a nosotros. Hace una hora que abandonamos el vehículo por miedo a que lo rastrearan, así que hemos estado caminando la última hora. El lugar se ve tan tranquilo. Las calles están totalmente desiertas, debido a que esta hora la gente normal está durmiendo. Desde el techo del edificio contiguo empiezo a observar el panorama. Han pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos y sólo he visto al mismo guardia pasar cerca de tres veces. Pero no puede ser que su seguridad sea tan pobre. Eso sería demasiado fácil.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan capitán?" Cuestiona Bryan mirándome analizar la situación. Después de todo, el líder y estratega de este equipo soy yo.

"Entraremos por la puerta principal, después de eso tenemos quince minutos para alcanzar nuestro objetivo antes de que el guardia despierte o alguien note su ausencia. Así que tenemos un total de tres minutos para que violes el sistema de seguridad, te infiltres a su base de datos y me informes la posición de nuestro objetivo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?" cuestiono con una voz seria y autoritaria que sólo mi ruso compañero conoce.

"¿Tres minutos? Por Dios, puedo hacerlo en uno si me lo pides. Y ¿qué haremos después?" pregunta el ojilavanda.

"Después de eso nos dividiremos. Tú iras al cuarto de control para ayudarme con las alarmas y yo iré a buscar nuestro preciado paquete. Tenemos exactamente un total de doce minutos para hacer eso y salir del edificio sin problemas." Continúo hablando con un frío tono de voz que helaría hasta a mi amado príncipe del hielo.

"¿Tenemos que hacerlo sin problemas?" inquiere mientras le dirijo una mirada poco amigable.

"Recuerda que podríamos tener compañía. No debemos arriesgarnos. Además, debemos volver antes de que Kai y Yuriy averigüen que tomamos una misión nivel trece o estarán tan molestos que nos asesinarán con sus propias manos. Recuerda que un novio enfadado es malo, un espía molesto y armado es peor, ahora imagínate lo que sucede cuando combinas ambas. No sé tú, pero yo no quiero averiguarlo." Agrego por último fijando mis orbes, ahora azul marino gracias a los pupilentes que uso, en el guardia al que me dispongo a noquear.

"Tienes razón. Aunque Yura se ve muy lindo cuando está molesto. Muy bien, entonces ¿cuando empezamos?" cuestiona Bryan viendo el edifico al que nos disponemos a entrar.

"En unos minutos más, las luces de la calle están por apagarse, así que tendremos unos minutos de oscuridad antes de que amanezca. Debemos tratar de ser discretos. Te veré en la entrada máximo quince minutos después. Si no llegas, iré por ti." Le digo mientras me concentro para empezar esta misión.

Tal como lo había previsto, las luces se encendieron segundos después e intercambiando una última mirada salté ágilmente del edificio ante la mirada atónita de mi compañero. Y así con total delicadeza y gracia caigo silenciosamente al suelo. Al dirigir la vista a mi compañero lo veo bajar por la escalera de emergencia diciéndome con señales que soy un presumido exhibicionista. Haciendo caso omiso de sus comentarios me deshago del guardia y dejo que mi compañero haga su trabajo, mientras me concentro en atar mi cabello en un chongo con una cinta negra de modo que parezca que no pasa más de diez centímetros de mis hombros.

Poco tiempo después ya recorremos los oscuros y desolados pasillos. Entrando a la primera oficina, Bryan toma asiento en la computadora y sacando sus lentes de lectura de su bolsillo se pone a trabajar. ¿Saben que Yuriy ni siquiera se imagina que Boris usa lentes? Creo que se siente algo tonto con ellos, pero la verdad los pupilentes no le agradan. En mi opinión, se ve genial, creo que le dan un aire intelectual y lo hacen parecer más el genio que en realidad es.

Ya con el mapa del lugar, ambos nos separamos. Empiezo a avanzar con velocidad evitando tocar los diversos puntos del suelo techo y paredes que mi compañero me indicó que activaban los sistemas de seguridad, lo cual es realmente simple para mí. Finalmente llego a mi destino y tomando los CD's adecuados me marcho. Todo está saliendo como lo planeamos. Sin embargo, al llegar a la entrada, veo que Kuznetzov no ha llegado aún. Algo le pasó. Estoy seguro. Tomando la dirección de mi compañero avanzo despreocupadamente por los pasillos, seguro de que hemos sido descubiertos. Y al abrir la puerta de la sala de control distingo su figura en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto mientras me acerco a él. No necesito revisar los alrededores para saber que estoy rodeado. Entonces veo como su mirada se desvía a su pierna en la que una herida de bala se vislumbra.

"No te preocupes. Yo me encargo." Digo mientras una interesante sonrisa hace presa de mis labios. Por fin llegó la hora de divertirme.

Los sujetos comienzan a atacarme, pero yo esquivo cada uno de sus golpes gracias a la enorme agilidad con que cuento. Sonrío al ver como mi pelilavanda acompañante se divierte acabando con nuestros enemigos. Después de todo está herido no inválida. Así que después de dejar a todos los sujetos en el suelo me acerco a mi compañero para ayudarlo a salir. En ese momento siento a alguien acercarse por mi espalda y sin pensarlo arrojo a Bryan a un lado para disponerme a pelear. Pero para mi sorpresa, dos sujetos han apresado a mi ruso compañero.

Sin estar dispuesto a fallar mi primera misión. Mi vista se fija en la oscura figura frente a mí al tiempo que mis ojos se afilan. Es hora de mostrar mis garras. Intercambiamos todo tipo de golpes y aún así ninguno ha sido capaz de dar en el blanco. Mis golpes son rápidos y certeros, pero su habilidad lo ayuda a librarse de ellos con gran facilidad. Un quejido por parte de Boris capta por breves segundos mi atención. En esos breves segundos veo la mano de mi enemigo acercarse, pero en vez de atacarme se limita a tirar del oscuro listón negro que sostiene mi pelo, pronto mi larga cabellera negro se extiende libre por mi espalda.

Ese movimiento me confunde. Entonces siento como el maldito toma mi cabello y tira de él. Creo que no hace falta decir que eso sin duda dolió. De repente siento una helada sensación en la parte posterior de mi cuello. Mis músculos comienzan a entumecerse. Giro mi cabeza para ver su rostro, pero sólo alcanzo a verlo a sacar un cuchillo y dirigirlo hacia mí. Entonces busco a mi compañero y me doy cuenta que también está a punto de perder la conciencia. Dándole una última mirada me dejo caer al suelo. Fallamos. Y ahora tendremos que pagar el precio.

_20 de Diciembre de 2005. Moscú, Rusia. 1400 horas_.

El olor a canela inundaba todo el departamento en el que dos rusos trabajan arduamente tratando de terminar las decoraciones navideñas. Hacía poco, habían recibido una llamada de la agencia y eso sólo quería decir una cosa. Que les darían informes de Bryan y Rei. El cuál, como siempre, diría que sus lindos y amados novios habían culminado con éxito su misión. En teoría, se suponía que nadie puede recibir informes de misiones que no sean las suyas, pero gracias a una amiga de confianza que Kon y Kuznetzov tenían en la agencia, ellos eran la excepción a la regla. La dama era sin duda la única que tenía conocimiento de la relación amorosa que llevaban y está demás decir, que la señorita había sido totalmente discreta con el asunto. Ambos chicos estaban por demás emocionados. Esta era la última misión que les asignarían a sus parejas, así que en cuanto volviera estarían finalmente de vacaciones.

"Bueno, ese fue el último adorno. ¿Nos vamos?" cuestionó el lindo pelirrojo mientras le sonreía a su compañero, quien simplemente comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

Después de recorrer algunos pasillos se adentraron a la oficina de la agente especial M cuatro nueve. Una vez dentro observaron a una joven que apenas pasaba de los treinta. Su castaño y largo cabello caí en forma de preciosos y definidos bucles. Sus facciones eran finas y su porte era bastante elegante. Esta hermosa señorita no era otra que una de las más grandes agentes especiales que la DAER ha tenido la fortuna de tener. En realidad, dejó de ser considerada la mejor hasta que fue superada por Rei y Boris, los únicos dos agentes a los que ella se ha dignado a entrenar. Esta joven había sido la maestra de los chicos, y quizá era debido al terrible cariño que les tenía a esos que consideraba casi sus hijos a pesar de ser casi de su edad, que se tomaba la libertad de romper las reglas para informar de las misiones de ambos a los lindos jóvenes rusos frente a ella.

"Buenas tardes" mencionaron los chicos mientras tomaban asiento.

"Buenas tardes" respondió ella con una sonrisa, pero ambos pudieron ver que un deje de tristeza se asomaba por sus ojos.

"Tengo los informes de la misión de Rei y Bry. Me temo que tengo malas noticias. Como saben, ambos partieron hace tres días. Su misión era recuperar un software de mucho valor para el gobierno ruso. Sin embargo, me temo que perdimos contacto con ellos hace dos días. Lo lamento." Mencionó tratando de no llorar por la pérdida de sus pequeños alumnos. Pero no todo estaba perdido.

"Pero ¿Qué dijo el grupo de rescate?" cuestiono Kai totalmente preocupado por el bienestar de su gatito. Pero la castaña solo calló ante la pregunta. Ya se imaginaba que los pobres chicos no se imaginaban la clase de misión en que sus amores se habían metido.

"Enviaron un grupo de rescate ¿no es cierto?" preguntó Ivanov mirando fijamente las esmeraldas orbes de la joven.

"Me temo que no. Ellos son nuestros mejores agentes ustedes lo saben. La agencia cree que no hay nadie mejor que ellos, así que no enviarán a nadie a buscarlos. Los directivos no quieren arriesgarse a que más agentes sean capturados." Agregó en voz baja viendo como los nervios del pelirrojo y el bicolor comenzaban a quebrarse.

"Ellos escaparán, seguro el enemigo cometerá un error tarde o temprano ¿no?" dijo Yuriy más tratando de convencerse así mismo de ello que esperando una respuesta.

"Supongo, pero hay otro problema. Esta es una misión nivel 13. " Dijo la joven viendo como el semblante de ambos chicos cambiaba.

"¿Tomaron una misión nivel trece sin decirnos absolutamente nada?" gritó exasperado el pelirrojo. En cuanto su koi volviera le esperaba una terrible reprimenda.

Por su parte Hiwatari no podía creerlo. Quería la joven decir lo que creía. Estaba tratando de informarle que tendría que resignarse a ya no ver más a su novio. Al chico al que amaba con toda su alma. Al precioso y lindo gatito cuya existencia hacía bellos y únicos cada uno de sus días. No, eso jamás. Eso no lo permitiría ni muerto.

"¿Acaso no piensas hacer nada al respecto?" preguntó Kai sabiendo que los chicos significaban tanto para la joven como para ellos.

"Me gustaría, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Por eso es que los llamé. Yo no puedo asignarle la misión a un grupo, pero si ustedes quieren puedo enviarlos al lugar donde recibimos la última señal de ellos, claro que no irían como agentes, sino como personas comunes y corrientes. La agencia no les daría ninguna clase de ayuda. De hecho, la DAER ni siquiera se enterará de que ustedes están allá. Sé que no tienen la experiencia necesaria, pero confío plenamente en sus habilidades. Así que ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan?" cuestiona mirándonos fijamente.

"Por supuesto." Respondieron ambos al unísono.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para darles el antídoto?" preguntó Kai.

"Tienen un máximo de 168 horas, antes de que el daño sea irreversible. O sea que tienen hasta la media noche del veinticuatro de diciembre" respondió la joven de orbes verdes.

"¿Crees que lo logremos?" cuestionó el lindo chico de ojos azul ártico.

"El fracaso no es una opción." respondió el ruso-japonés.

"Tienes razón. Será difícil, pero con un poco de suerte y nuestra habilidad, seguro lo lograremos. Y antes de darnos cuenta Boris y Rei estarán con nosotros sanos y salvos." comentó Yuriy.

"Mucha suerte muchachos. Cuídense. Y si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarme." Mencionó por último la joven agente mirando a los rusos abandonar su oficina después de agradecerle la oportunidad que les estaba brindando.

La cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

Tiempo restante para completar la misión: 82 horas.

--------------------------------------

Comentario:

VIVA! La primera parte de mi proyecto navideño. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y dudas. Ojalá que les haya gustado.

Cuídense,

Addanight.


	2. Una Pizca de Realidad

Hola! Sí, ya sé que estoy atrasada con este proyecto, ya que como se pudieron dar cuenta me puse a actualizar otras historias, en vez de trabajar en esta. ¿Por qué? Simple y sencillamente porque sufrí de una terrible falta de inspiración en la trama de este fic. Ya sé que el tiempo ya se me vino encima, pero igual terminaré este proyecto, aunque sea mucho después de navidad. Porque tampoco quería hacer cualquier cosa con tal de terminar a tiempo. Quiero agradecer los reviews de:

Kaei Kon

The life is a dream

Ishida Rio

Shingryu Inazuma

Nekot

Rai Hino

Antes de continuar, quisiera mencionar que acabo de darme cuenta de que cometí un terrible error en el capítulo pasado. No sé si lo notaron, aunque supongo que sí. En la parte en que Rei y Bryan se disponen a entrar al IETIC se supone que están esperando que las luces de la calle se apaguen, como sucede poco antes del amanecer con el alumbrado público, sin embargo, en el siguiente párrafo yo puse que las luces se encendían. Lo chequé cientos de veces y no puedo creer que me haya equivocado. De cualquier forma me disculpo por mi descuido.

Recuerden que esta trama no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Beyblade así que hagan de cuenta que ni pasó ¿OK?

Advertencias: YAOI o Shounen ai, sigo sin decidirlo ¬ ¬U

**Atención: Es de suma importancia que mientras leen analicen desde el punto de vista de quien se está contando la historia. Otra cosa, las horas no están de adorno, si comparan los primeros dos capítulos se darán cuenta de un detalle muy particular. Ojalá que alguien lo vea. ¬ ¬U**

Parejas: Kai X Rei Bryan X Yuriy

Summary: La muerte, es sólo una de tantas posibilidades en un trabajo como el suyo. Pero cuando es la vida del ser amado la que peligra ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías para aferrarlo a la vida? El tiempo es esencial. Comienza la cuenta regresiva. Kai X Rei Bryan X Yuriy.

Agradecimiento especial a Nekot y Kaei Kon por acosarme en el msn. Las quiero mucho chicas!

--------------------------------------

Cuenta Regresiva

Por Addanight

Capítulo 2: 4… Una Pizca de Realidad

_20 de Diciembre de 2005. Oficinas de la DAER. 1430 horas._

Hace tan solo unos momentos que salimos de la Oficina de la agente M cuatro nueve para dirigirnos a la oficina de mi compañero. Todavía no puedo hacerme a la idea de que Rei y Bryan fallaron en su misión. Es decir, todos estamos concientes de que en nuestro trabajo el fracaso es siempre una posibilidad; pero no es como si uno realmente se pusiera a pensar en lo que sucedería si realmente se equivocara. Del fracaso a la muerte, hay un muy pequeño paso en este oficio y la sola posibilidad de que así sea me aterra como no tienen idea. Los recuerdos de la noche que mi amado Boris o más bien Bryan, odia su verdadero nombre, y yo pasamos justo antes de que partiera aún están en mi mente. Si cierro los ojos, aún puedo sentir cada una de sus caricias y escuchar sus labios jurarme que me amaría aún después de muerto. Muerto. No, él sigue con vida. Tengo que estar tranquilo, sólo así tendré la lucidez necesaria para traerle de vuelta.

Creo que aún no me he presentado, aunque presiento que no hace falta puesto que a estas alturas ya habrán adivinado quien soy. Pero de cualquier forma voy a hacerlo. Mi nombre es Yuriy Ivanov y soy agente de la DAER. Más específicamente, soy el agente Z dos seis. Tengo veinticinco años. He sido agente desde los veintidós, así que si sacan cuentas, tengo apenas tres años de experiencia. Mi compañero, es el príncipe del Hielo que camina a mi lado, mejor conocido como Kai Hiwatari. Somos agentes nivel siete, lo cual es bastante considerando el poco tiempo de experiencia que poseemos. Claro que si quieren compararnos con nuestras respectivas parejas, no somos más que unos novatos. Lo cual me lleva a pensar: ¡¿cómo demonios se supone que triunfemos en la misión que los dos mejores agentes de la agencia fallaron!

Ya dentro de la oficina de Kai, mi bicolor compañero enciende su computadora y se dispone a buscar el lugar en la que la frecuencia de los desaparecidos agentes fue recibida por última vez. El tiempo es esencial. Debemos darnos prisa. Porque cada segundo desperdiciado podría ser la diferencia entre que ellos vivan o no. Es horrible ver como la persona que amas se marcha cada día a exponer su vida. Pensar en que el más mínimo detalle podría ser fatal. Besarle y mirarle a los ojos sabiendo que esa podría ser la última vez. A veces me gustaría que dejara este trabajo. Sé que pedirle eso a mi amado ruso sería egoísta, pero desearía no tener que verle partir cada día sin saber si va a regresar. Por otro lado, exponerse al peligro es parte de su personalidad, no podría hacerle renunciar, porque seguro que con eso mataría una parte importante de él. Y entonces sí estaría muerto, dejaría de ser Bryan. Mi Bryan.

"Tenemos un problema" escucho decir la voz de mi compañero.

"No me digas. ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista? Oh, ya sé, quizá que las personas a las que más amamos fueron secuestradas. " le respondo. Sé que no debería haberle respondido así, pero el sarcasmo es parte de mi encantadora personalidad.

"Hablo en serio. Tenemos otro problema. La frecuencia que debía mostrarnos su localización marca un punto en medio del mar. No hay absolutamente nada." Agrega mientras me mira confundido. ¿Se supone que creamos que fueron mandados a una misión en medio de la nada? Por favor, todo el mundo sabe que esas misiones son para niveles inferiores al cinco.

"¡Qué! No puede ser. ¿Qué haremos?" cuestiono esperando que Hiwatari tenga un plan, como siempre, aunque por su mirada me temo que no es así.

"Nuestro única esperanza sería ver el archivo de su misión para saber el lugar al que los enviaron. Lamentablemente, eso es información clasificada. Y podríamos intentar robarlo, pero recuerda que desde que alguien robó información del archivo triplicaron la seguridad." Menciona mientras espera mi respuesta.

"Nosotros quizá no tengamos acceso, pero conocemos a alguien que sí. ¿Por qué no se lo pedimos a M cuatro nueve?" comento recordando a la maestra de Rei y Bryan. Sé que es egoísta pedirle que nos ayude con esto, no sólo porque es ilegal sino porque podrían encerrarla de por vida por traición, pero tenemos que intentarlo al menos.

"¿Pedirme qué?" cuestiona la mencionada señorita al tiempo que ingresa a la habitación.

"Nada." Responde Kai inmediatamente. ¿Saben algo? quiero mucho a Kai, pero a veces me gustaría saber ¿Qué demonios pasa por su estúpida cabeza? Ahora que lo pienso, quizá no haya nada en su cabeza. Por supuesto, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

"¿Cómo qué nada? ¿Estás conciente que esta podría ser la única forma de encontrarlos?" digo esperando que algo de sentido común entre en la hueca cabeza del ruso-japonés.

"Pero no podemos pedirle que haga algo así." Me dice viéndome con esa mirada de 'tú sabes que está mal y como yo digo que no lo haremos, simple y sencillamente no lo haremos.' Detesto que haga eso. Hasta donde yo sé, nadie lo nombró jefe del equipo, claro que no puedo esperar que el señor 'yo nunca me equivocó y jamás escucho a nadie, en especial a Yura' acepte sugerencias.

"Bueno. Me avisan cuando se decidan si decirme o no. A propósito sólo vine a traerles esto" menciona la joven castaña al tiempo que deja caer un CD sobre el escritorio.

"Es el archivo de la misión de los chicos. Quizá les sirva de algo." Explica sin mucho interés la agente, como si robar información clasificada fuera cosa de todos los días. Esperen. Somos espías. Robar información clasificada sí es la cosa más normal del mundo, al menos está dentro de nuestra definición de normal. ¿Saben? Nunca me había considerado una persona anormal. ¡Qué va! Soy la persona más rara del mundo. ¿Quieren saber por qué? Porque mi compañero es Kai Hiwatari, nadie en su sano juicio lo elegiría como compañero.

"¿Tomar ese archivo no va en contra de las reglas?" cuestiona Kai señalando lo que por obvias razones ya sabemos. Oh por Dios, no me digan que ahora le va a dar un ataque de moralidad. Hasta donde yo sé hemos cometido tantos crímenes que ya debería carecer de conciencia moral. ¿Qué digo? Ese cubo de hielo de seguro carece de cualquier tipo de conciencia.

"La verdad sí, pero yo no creo que ustedes vayan a delatarme. Además, el jefe de sus novios está tan ocupado que no fue problema robárselo." Comenta mientras una sonrisa se posa en su rostro. Si no supiera que es una respetable y alta dirigente de la agencia, diría que disfrutó robarle a su compañero de trabajo. ¿Por qué lo digo? Mmm… No lo sé, quizá tiene algo que ver con su sonrisa de satisfacción, o con que tiene las palabras: 'Estoy que salto de alegría por haberle robado a ese imbécil' escritas por todo el rostro.

"¿Lo sacaste de su oficina? Creí que los que asignaban las misiones contaban con la mejor seguridad de todas." Menciono un tanto escéptico al pensamiento de que la mejor organización de espionaje cuente con un deficiente sistema de seguridad.

"Y así es. No veo porque están tan sorprendidos. Recuerden que Kon y Kuznetzov fueron mis alumnos, yo les enseñé absolutamente todo lo que saben." Dice la joven bastante orgullosa de ello.

"Y bien ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" pregunto mientras me acerco a ver el archivo que desde hace unos minutos Hiwatari ha estado revisando en su computadora.

"Al IETIC" responde con su mirada perdida. Eso sólo significa una cosa, que está muy molesto, supongo que por la tensión de no saber de Rei, y listo para matar a quien sea que le moleste y como ese sin duda no quiero ser yo, voy a cuidar cada una de mis palabras a partir de ahora.

"¿A qué hora nos vamos?" Pregunto mirando a mi compañero.

"A las 1500 horas" Responde con ese tono de voz tan característico de él. Y así, ambos nos disponemos a arreglar lo necesario para marcharnos al edificio del importante instituto antes mencionado. Por suerte no está muy lejos. De hecho se encuentra en la parte norte de Rusia, así que ni siquiera tendremos que salir del país. Sólo espero que Bryan sea paciente y espere a que yo lo rescate aunque, conociéndolo y tomando en cuenta que no sabe que voy a ir a salvarlo, no me sorprendería que estuviera haciendo algo realmente estúpido en un vano intento por escapar. Pero así es él: terco y decidido hasta el final. Sólo espero que su final no esté muy cerca.

_20 de Diciembre de 2005. Instalaciones del IETIC. 1740 horas._

El imponente edificio del IETIC se encuentra ya frente a nosotros. La luz del sol aún ilumina todo el lugar, pero de cualquier forma dudo mucho que nos noten, porque nuestra especialidad son las entradas sorpresa. Desde nuestro escondite, detrás de una montaña a varios metros del edificio, ambos observamos el enorme edificio cuestionándonos lo obvio: ¿Seremos capaces de culminar exitosamente esta misión? Y lo que es aún más importante, ¿Rei y Bryan seguirán con vida?

Hay bastante seguridad en el lugar. No entiendo porque esta clase de institutos siempre tienen que estar en medio de la nada. Es decir, si alguien quiere robarles igual lo harán aquí o en cualquier otro sitio. Siendo este el caso, ¿por qué no pueden construir su edificio en alguna ciudad? Frente a un bar estaría bien, así tendríamos a donde ir a celebrar cuando terminemos. Cierto. Olvidaba que no podemos celebrar por culpa del factor tiempo. Ni hablar, creo que debería dejar de divagar y empezar a concentrarme en nuestra misión. Llevamos varias horas caminando, ¿saben que tuvimos que dejar el vehículo en la ciudad más cercana para no levantar sospechas? No quiero ni pensar en todo lo que tendremos que recorrer de regreso.

"Y bien. ¿Cuál es el plan?" cuestiono mirando como mi compañero escudriña cada rincón del edificio.

"¿A tu modo o al mío?" cuestiona mientras se acerca a la edificación.

"¿Por qué preguntas? ¿No eres tú el que siempre decide?" cuestiono mientras lo observo con cuidado. Ahora no tengo la menor duda de que se muere de miedo al igual que yo.

"Hmpf, no sé para que me molesté en pedir tu opinión" me dice mientras regresa su vista a nuestro objetivo.

"A mi modo" decido aprovechando la oportunidad. Oigan, con Kai nunca se sabe cuando volveré a ser tomado en cuenta.

"Como tú quieras" me dice mientras empieza a avanzar hacia el extremo opuesto de la edificación.

¿Saben que es lo mejor de ser espía? La ropa. Así es, el uniforme de la agencia es maravilloso. ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque me hace ver aún más sexy de lo que ya soy y créanme cuando les digo que eso ya es demasiado. Quizá lo único que me desagrada es la pequeña mochila que cargo con mis diversos juguetes. ¿Qué puedo decir? Uno tiene que aprender a disfrutar todo en la vida, pero en especial de su trabajo; sobretodo cuando éste puede ser la última cosa que hagas.

Mirando fijamente a mis objetivos llevo mi mano hacia mi arma y de cinco certeros disparos dejo la entrada desprotegida. Es lo bueno de estas armas, son fatalmente silenciosas. No sé si ya se los había comentado, pero tengo una puntería excelente. Las armas son sin duda alguna mi punto fuerte. Mientras que la habilidad de mi compañero es… matar con la mirada. Muy bien mentí, ni siquiera Hiwatari ha sido capaz de matar a alguien con solo verlo, pero les aseguro que ha estado bastante cerca de lograrlo.

Poco después, las alarmas de todo el lugar se han activado y los guardias han empezado a reunirse en la puerta principal. Con la distracción ya creada, me dirijo a la parte trasera en la que Hiwatari ha violado el sistema de seguridad de la puerta sin problemas. Como estaba a punto de decirles antes de que me interrumpieran, mi colega es experto en emplear el medio para crear perfectas y certeras distracciones; motivo por el cual la especialidad de nuestro equipo son las entradas sorpresa.

Asiéndonos de dos uniformes del lugar y con las cámaras desactivadas debido a una extraña falla eléctrica, cortesía de Hiwatari, ambos caminamos sin problemas hasta nuestro objetivo. El archivo del IETIC. Cualquiera pensaría que una institución experta en tecnología como ellos guardaría todo en computadoras, pero no es así. Los datos de los proyectos están por escrito por una razón muy particular y obvia al mismo tiempo. Entre tantos papeles, nadie que no sea de aquí sabría donde empezar a buscar lo que necesita, lo que nos lleva al problema actual. Tendremos que revisarlo todo, en busca de las especificaciones del software que nuestros amados kois debían obtener.

_21 de Diciembre de 2005. Moscú, Rusia. 400 horas_

"No puedo creerlo. Leímos cada estúpido papel y nada. Ni siquiera encontramos pruebas de que el dichoso software estuviera siendo desarrollado. Y eso que me las arreglé para conseguir la contraseña de uno de los altos mandos e intervenir la base de datos de todo el instituto. " Se quejó el lindo y sexy pelirrojo mientras ambos jóvenes se adentraban en su hogar.

"Deberíamos ir a dormir un poco, al menos unas horas. Quizá el descanso nos haga pensar con más claridad." Sugirió el bicolor dirigiéndose a su solitaria alcoba y es que la ausencia de su gatito, no pasaba desapercibida.

"Creo que tienes razón. Que descanses." Respondió Ivanov encaminándose a su habitación. El aire frío del lugar sólo le hacía pensar en la ausencia de su amado Bryan. Con cuidado sacó de su cuello un bello relicario circular y miró la fotografía en su interior. Aquellos bellos ojos verdes lo miraban con ternura, su sexy y bien formado cuerpo se apreciaba elegantemente vestido, mientras sus grisáceos cabellos caían levemente sobre su rostro. Los dedos del joven acariciaron una vez más la fotografía de su adorado Kuznetzov, al tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo por descansar.

_21 de Diciembre de 2005. Moscú, Rusia. 1000 horas _

Aún con cansancio, más mental que físico, pero sin deseos de dormir; el joven de ojos azul ártico decidió hurgar en la computadora de su precioso ojiverde. Sus ojos pasaron de archivo a archivo sin encontrar nada de utilidad. Los íconos en el escritorio se encontraban desparramados por todos lados. El ruso jamás había entendido porque su chico se empeñaba en tenerlos de eso modo, en vez de alinearlos todos hacía un lado de la pantalla como la mayoría hacía. Claro que tampoco entendía su manía de que dichos íconos no tuvieran un nombre completo debajo de ellos, sino una simple y solitaria letra. Siguió mirando todo sin interés, decidiéndose por jugar solitario mientras esperaba. Luego de trece juegos perfectos, Yuriy se disponía a marcharse hasta que un cuadro de mensaje apareció en la pantalla pidiéndole una contraseña de ocho letras.

Así que con una nueva misión en mano, el bello pelirrojo trató de adivinar la contraseña sin resultado. Había tratado de todo, desde lo más obvio hasta las más curiosas características y gustos que conocía de su chico sin resultado. Por eso odiaba las computadoras, nunca había logrado entenderlas. Ya harto de jugar a: 'Adivinemos la contraseña', el joven se dispuso a marcharse. Estaba a punto de apagar la computadora cuando al voltear de nuevo a la pantalla, se topó con la contraseña que necesitaba. No podía creer que siendo un agente de su nivel no la hubiera visto antes. Ahí en el escritorio, las letras de los archivos se alineaban formando una clave de ocho letras. Lleno de curiosidad introdujo las letras en el cuadro de diálogo: "ovtbreid". Al instante un archivo se abrió.

"¿Qué es esto?" Cuestionó mientras veía el contenido de dicho archivo con detenimiento. Dándose cuenta por fin de lo que había descubierto, el joven ruso corrió hacia la habitación en que su compañero descansaba.

"Kai despierta" Dijo tratando de despertar al bicolor.

En sus manos yacía un portarretrato con la foto de su amado y adorado chino. El joven oriental sonreía abiertamente mientras su largo y lacio cabello castaño caía delicadamente sobre su espalda. Sus preciosos ojos azul marino brillaban con alegría mientras un chico bicolor se encontraba detrás de él con una media sonrisa y uno de sus bien formados brazos asiéndolo de la cintura. Yura no pudo sino suspirar. Era tan triste ver esa foto de Kai y Rei, y es que a pesar de saber que no era así, esos días en que los cuatro eran felices parecían tan lejanos.

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó el ojirojo despertando de su sueño.

"Encontré algunas cosas en la computadora de Bryan." Afirmó sin saber como explicarle a su compañero sus hallazgos y es que el mismo no había entendido del todo lo que sucedía.

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó un tanto confundido por la falta de detalles en el comentario del ojiazul.

"Pues los informes confidenciales que fueron robados de la base de datos de la DAER." Explicó un tanto nervioso. '¿Qué no sabía acaso Kuznetzov que eso era jugar con fuego?' se cuestionó molesto por la falta de criterio de su adorado Bryan.

"Lo que no entiendo es como lograron obtenerlos. Se necesitaría ser un genio par robarse algo de DAER. Y ninguno de ellos lo es." Mencionó Yura mirando fijamente a su compañero.

"Eso no lo sabes. Ten en cuenta que nosotros no tenemos la menor idea de sus habilidades, por lo que sabemos cualquiera de ellos podría ser un experto hacker." Agregó Hiwatari.

"Vamos Kai, solo hay que mirarlos para saber que son personas totalmente comunes." Defendió Ivanov.

"Creo que los subestimas. Después de todo, no puedes esperar que sean los mejores agentes de la DAER y que sean personas comunes." Contestó tranquilamente Kai mientras su mente comenzaba a formular cientos de posibilidades.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Es sólo que me da miedo pensar que lo conozco tan poco." Afirmó sinceramente el ojiazul.

"¿Crees que Rei esté enterado de esto?" Preguntó el bicolor temiendo que su kot también estuviera implicado en el crimen.

"En realidad, no me sorprendería que hubiera sido su idea." Respondió el joven ruso.

"¿Para qué querrían ellos esta información?" Se cuestionó el chico de ojos carmines.

"Pues… una de dos: o Bryan y Rei pensaban entregar esta información a una agencia enemiga para que puedan sabotear las misiones de la DAER o…" comenzó a decir Yuriy quedándose mudo ante la otra posibilidad.

"O sospechaban que alguien dentro de la agencia estaba saboteando las misiones." Completó el ruso-japonés leyendo la mente de su amigo. No en vano, era un equipo.

"Eso mismo pensé." Mencionó el novio de Bryan.

"Ahora todo tiene sentido. ¿Qué haremos?" se cuestionó el chico de orbes azules en voz alta.

"Creo que lo mejor será informar a M cuatro nueve que finalmente descubrimos lo que está sucediendo en realidad." Sugirió Kai mientras ambos se dispusieron a salir con rumbo a las oficinas de la DAER.

Tiempo restante para completar la misión: 61 horas.

--------------------------------------

Comentario:

Pasando a otra cosa, en dos reviews me comentaron que querían saber como fue que estos chicos se conocieron, pero no sé si todos lo deseen. Como ya saben esta historia es corta en realidad, no pasa de cinco capítulos, pero si quieren que cuente como fue que comenzó todo podría hacer otro pequeño fic. En realidad pensaba hacer una especie de prólogo aunque pensaba enfocarme en contar la misión en la que Rei y Bryan se volvieron legendarios. Pero si quieren también podría incluir como se conocieron. Bueno espero sus comentarios del fic y sus opiniones de lo que el prólogo debería tener.

Cuídense,

Addanight.


	3. La Huida

Esta trama no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Beyblade así que hagan de cuenta que ni pasó ¿OK?

Advertencias: Por lo pronto Shounen Ai. Así que si no les gusta, hagan el favor de retirarse. Gracias.

Parejas: Kai X Rei Bryan X Yuriy

Summary: La muerte, es sólo una de tantas posibilidades en un trabajo como el suyo. Pero cuando es la vida del ser amado la que peligra ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías para aferrarlo a la vida? El tiempo es esencial. Comienza la cuenta regresiva. Kai X Rei Bryan X Yuriy.

Hola, contra todas las expectativas (incluidas las mías XD) aquí estoy finalmente con el cap tres de este fic. Espero que les guste y que haya valido la pena su espera. Que fue muy larga. Espero terminar esto para navidad. n.nU hehe.

Agradezco los reviews de:

Kaei Kon

Akire777

Alexa Hiwatari

Nekot

Rai Hino

H.fanel.K

Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que me hacen muy feliz. Sobretodo luego de que me la paso haciendo este fic con calculadora en mano y haciendo mil veces los cálculos para no fallarle a las horas. n.nU

Así que como el tiempo es esencial XD, los dejo con el capítulo 3 de Cuenta Regresiva.

--------------------------------------

Cuenta Regresiva

Por _Addanight_

Capítulo 3: 3… La Huida

_21 de Diciembre de 2005. En alguna región de Rusia. 1000 horas _

La oscuridad lo inunda todo. Soy incapaz de ver mis propias manos y eso que se encuentran frente a mí, o al menos eso creo. Ni siquiera las doradas orbes de mi compañero brillan en este lugar. Sólo el suave sonido de su respiración me asegura que él sigue presente. Yura, mi muy amado Yuriy. ¡No sabes cuanto te extraño! El calor de tu cuerpo aún sigue en mi piel, inundando mis sentidos. No sé si volveré a verte, pero agradezco enormemente el último recuerdo que me dejaste. Si he de morir hoy, sin duda me llevaré al otro mundo cada uno de tus besos, tus caricias y tus palabras de amor. Me da gusto que nuestro más reciente contacto haya sido una fiel y total entrega cargada de toda la devoción que te profeso.

¡Oh Yura! Desde que estoy aquí no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti. Mis ojos viajan a través de la inmensa oscuridad en busca de mi compañero. Quizá lo que más me duele es que si llego a salir de esta con vida, lo nuestro jamás volverá a ser igual. No quiero ni pensar en tu cara de decepción cuando te enteres de que no sabes nada de mí. Pero precisamente por eso es que haré lo posible por volver a ti. Quiero darte la oportunidad de reclamarme mi mentira. Necesito suplicarte que me perdones y demostrarte que lo único que siempre ha sido real es el enorme amor que siento por ti.

"Rei" digo buscando que mi compañero me escuche, aunque dudo que lo haga puesto que hace ya mucho tiempo que me ignora.

En realidad dudo que me ignore, más bien presiento que está tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no me escucha. Seguro que lleva horas imaginando las distintas reacciones que su pareja tendrá ante la noticia. No le culpo por estar perturbado, pero lo necesito de vuelta. No puedo hacer esto sólo. Hace tiempo que no le veía así, tan ensimismado. Rei tiene una mente tan ágil que no puede evitar desmenuzarlo todo. Esta gran capacidad de análisis es su mejor cualidad como agente, pero su peor tortura como ser humano. Tanto análisis termina por cansarlo. Esto aunado a que sus sentidos captan cada elemento con tanto detalle termina saturando su cerebro.

"Rei, recuerda que necesitas avisarme cuando todo empiece." Le digo esperando recibir una respuesta.

"De acuerdo." Me dice y segundos después, todo el lugar es plagado nuevamente por el silencio. Y así cada uno se encierra en su mundo. Creo que este es un terrible defecto que ambos compartimos. Que gran parte de nuestros pensamientos están reservados únicamente a nosotros. Nadie sabe nada de nosotros. O al menos, no lo suficiente como para conocernos. Es tan triste pensar en que si muero en este instante, no quedará nadie que sepa quien fui. Lo único que me consuela es haber tenido el placer de compartir mi vida contigo mi muy adorado pelirrojo.

"La cuenta regresiva comenzó." Me anuncia la conocida voz de mi compañero.

"O sea que…" empiezo a decir.

"Exacto. En este mismo instante, ellos conocerán toda la verdad." Me interrumpe Rei con esa voz tan fría que a veces puede llegar a tener.

"Ya veo. ¿Estás listo?" Pregunto en tanto que me pongo de pie.

"Cuando tú me des la señal." Me dice él.

"¿Crees que hacemos lo correcto?" Pregunto un tanto inseguro. Dicen que la verdad libera, pero yo creo que esta verdad nos arrebatará todo lo que tenemos.

"No lo sé. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que no soy capaz de mentirle más." Me responde el chino.

"Pero eso implica involucrarlos. Estaríamos poniéndolos en peligro." Agrego preocupado por todo lo que sucederá a partir de ahora.

"Eso ya lo sé. Pero el que participen o no, es una decisión que sólo les corresponde a ellos." Contesta Kon con una voz aparentemente firme, y sin embargo, estoy seguro que la duda iba implícita en sus palabras.

"¿Crees que nos ayuden?" Pregunto finalmente externado esa pregunta que hasta ahora tanto nos ha atormentado.

"No lo sé. Lo mejor sería que se marcharan para nunca volver. Así estarían a salvo." Afirma mi compañero y les aseguro que de poder verme hubieran notado que la sorpresa se extendió por mi rostro. Es tan extraño escuchar un comentario así de él.

"¿De verdad soportarás que Kai salga de tu vida? Porque yo no duraré mucho sin Yura." Explico.

"No, no lo soportaré, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a cumplir con mi deber. Sólo quiero que él esté bien. No importa lo que deba perder para lograrlo." Dice el moreno con voz decidida.

"Muy bien. Sabes que estoy contigo hasta el final." Le digo.

"Gracias." Es la única respuesta que recibo.

"Hora de irnos." Anuncia mi líder. Es tiempo de terminar con esta farsa de una vez por todas.

"Como digas Rek…" Empiezo a decir tan sólo para molestar a mi amigo. Sé cuanto odia su verdadero nombre.

"Ni siquiera te atrevas." Me advierte y sus afilados ojos dorados se convierten entonces en la única luz del lugar.

"Fue broma, lo lamento." Explico tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Vamos, no podemos continuar perdiendo el tiempo. No ahora que el reloj ha comenzado a correr." Me dice.

"Y bien. ¿Me puedes decir cómo saldremos?" Cuestiono.

"Con esto." Contesta el pelinegro para luego colocar unas pequeñas esferas, que reconozco como explosivos, en mis manos. Claro que aún no me explico como es que se las arreglo para hacerlo en esta oscuridad.

"Eso no servirá. Jamás lograremos derribar una pared con eso y lo sabes." Digo pensando que quizá mi amigo ya está delirando.

"Cierto. Pero también sé que este es un edificio. Y que toda estructura tiene puntos más frágiles dependiendo de la forma en que se distribuye el peso debido a la forma del mismo." Explica mi compañero.

"Y déjame adivinar. Como eres un maldito genio con una memoria fotográfica. Memorizaste los planos del lugar y seguro que ya calculaste el sitio más frágil de la habitación." Agrego en tono de broma.

"Exacto. Es una suerte que ese punto sea precisamente en este techo." Afirma con su alegre voz.

"Rei, sé que tu eres el genio, pero ¿acaso ya olvidaste que el techo está a cuando menos diez metros arriba?" Pregunto.

"Con una pequeña acrobacia y tu ayuda seguro que podría llegar." Menciona mi compañero.

"Eso o te romperás el cuello al caer." Le digo tratando de que algo de sentido común entre en esa cabecita suya.

"Oh vamos Bry. ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la diversión?" Cuestiona.

"Supongo que esto no sería divertido si no pudiéramos matarnos en el proceso." Le digo. No en vano somos espías. La muerte es sólo una de tantas posibilidades.

"Esa es la actitud que quería escuchar." Agrega mi líder.

"No puedo creer que nadie notara tus pequeños explosivos. Estos sujetos si que son estúpidos." Señalo.

"Cierto, pero son estúpidos liderados por alguien muy brillante." Me dice mi compañero.

"Y que por algún motivo nos quiere muertos." Agrego.

"Parece que nuestro pasado por fin nos ha alcanzado." Comento con algo de tristeza.

"Ya no podemos hacer nada. Sabíamos que esto sucedería tarde o temprano." Es lo único que me contesta.

"Lo sé. Pero me hubiera gustado que Bryan Kuznetzov siguiera existiendo; tenía una buena vida." Señalo mientras mis pensamientos viajan una vez más junto a Yuriy.

"Tenemos que aceptar la realidad. Rei Kon y Bryan Kuznetzov jamás existieron." Dice Kon.

"Era como vivir un sueño." Susurro.

"Es una lástima que hayamos tenido que despertar." Es lo último que dice el chino antes de que nos dispongamos a llevar a cabo nuestro escape.

_21 de Diciembre de 2005. Moscú, Rusia. 1100 horas_

Los agentes Hiwatari e Ivanov ya se disponían a marcharse cuando el monitor de la computadora del pelilavanda se encendió. Sin pensarlo, ambos chicos regresaron a su lugar frente a la pantalla. Fue entonces que una conocida figura apareció. Sus verdes orbes brillaban. Tala quedó pasmado, en tanto que un extraño sentimiento se hizo presente y su corazón se oprimió al fijarse en aquella grabación que ahora se proyectaba frente a él. El joven no dijo nada, tan sólo se limitó a observar.

"Yura. Kai. Si están viendo esto es porque Rei y yo fuimos capturados. Para este momento ustedes ya deben tener una buena idea de lo que está sucediendo, pero aún así es necesario que les advirtamos su situación. Están en grave peligro. Les queda cuando mucho una hora antes de que sean atacados. No hay tiempo para explicaciones, sólo asegúrense de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible." Mencionó el pelilavanda antes de que una segunda figura apareciera en la pantalla.

Un apuesto chino hizo su aparición. Y esta vez fue el bicolor quien quedó prendando de aquellos enigmáticos ojos azules. Le extrañaba tanto. Necesitaba verlo. Rei era la luz de su día. No podía haberse marchado. Él no lo iba a permitir. Nadie separaría a Kon de su lado, no mientras Kai tuviese algo que decir al respecto.

"Sé que esto parece no tener sentido, pero necesitamos que confíen en nosotros. Salgan de nuestro departamento y lleven todas las armas e instrumentos que puedan. Vayan a las coordenadas que están apareciendo ahora. Bryan y yo les alcanzaremos ahí." Anunció la melodiosa voz del oriental.

Tanto Yura como Kai se miraron tan pronto escucharon aquellas palabras. Si se suponía que sus parejas habían sido capturadas, ¿cómo se supone que se reunirían con ellos? Algo no estaba nada bien. Esto no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Sin embargo, ambos chicos decidieron no decir nada por el momento, lo mejor sería terminar de ver lo que aquel video tenía que decir.

"No pongan esas caras. Estaremos ahí, ustedes sólo asegúrense de llegar para mañana a las 1200 horas." Agregó Rei.

"Traten de no llamar mucho la atención. Necesitamos que traigan mi portafolio y el de Rei. Pero no los abran. Responderemos sus dudas mañana. Cuídense chicos." Mencionó esta vez el joven de cabello gris.

"Sé que debes estar molesto Yura, sobre todo ahora que sabes que tenía secretos para contigo. Pero te aseguro que sólo trataba de protegerte. Te amo Yuriy. No lo dudes ni por un segundo. Nos vemos luego." Dijo Kuznetzov, antes de que su imagen se retirara de la pantalla.

"Creo que sólo me queda decir que lamento que tengas que enterarte de este modo Kai. No sabes cuantas veces deseé contarte la verdad. Pero pensé que entre menos te involucraras mejor sería para ti. Trata de entenderme. Eres lo más valioso que tengo. No podía darme el lujo de ponerte en peligro. Sé que perdí tu confianza, sólo espero no haberte perdido a ti. Te amo Kai." Agregó el pelinegro, para luego suspirar.

"Asegúrense de que nadie se entere de su partida. No se preocupen por que alguien encuentre la información en la computadora de Bryan. Él ya se encargo de eso. Así que, por lo que más quieran…Tengan cuidado." Fue lo último que dio el castaño antes de que su imagen desapareciera. En seguida ambos chicos observaron como la computadora empezaba a trabajar sola, al tiempo que mostraba las siguientes palabras.

_La información seleccionada está siendo eliminada._

_Reorganizando contenido de C:\_

_Reorganizando contenido de C:\Documents and Settings\KuzBryan\Escritorio_

_Modificando Sistema de Seguridad_

_Reestableciendo Claves de Acceso_

_Proceso Terminado_

_Finalizando Sesión_

_Apagando el equipo_

"Y bien. ¿Qué haremos?" cuestionó el chico de árticas orbes.

"Podría ser una trampa." Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su compañero.

"Lo sé. Todo esto es muy sospechoso." Apoyó el pelirrojo.

"¿Iremos entonces?" cuestionó el bicolor.

"No tenemos otra opción, es nuestra única pista." Le respondió Ivanov.

"¿En qué crees que estén metidos?" cuestionó Yura mirando a su amigo.

"La verdad, ya no sé que pensar. Es decir, todo esto es muy extraño. Parece un truco por donde quiera que lo mires." Mencionó Kai analizando la situación.

"Lo sé. Estamos corriendo un gran riesgo." Comentó Tala para luego hacer una breve pausa, como decidiendo si compartir lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza.

"Sabes que si algo nos sucede ellos estarán perdidos ¿cierto?" Cuestionó Yuriy.

"Sí." Fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo. Lástima que en esta situación, las cosas fueran todo menos simples.

"Por eso mismo es que no vamos a fallar." Señaló el ojicarmín antes de que él y el otro joven se dispusieran a arreglar todo lo necesario para su partida.

Tiempo restante para completar la misión: 59 horas

--------------------------------------

Comentario:

Yo sé que quedó corto xD, pero fue todo lo que mi pobre cerebro pudo dar. De cualquier forma, espero que no haya quedado tan horrible como creo que quedó.

Gracias por leer.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_.


	4. Riesgos

Esta trama no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Beyblade así que hagan de cuenta que ni pasó ¿OK?

Advertencias: Por lo pronto Shounen Ai. Así que si no les gusta, hagan el favor de retirarse. Gracias.

Parejas: Kai X Rei Bryan X Yuriy

Summary: La muerte, es sólo una de tantas posibilidades en un trabajo como el suyo. Pero cuando es la vida del ser amado la que peligra ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías para aferrarlo a la vida? El tiempo es esencial. Comienza la cuenta regresiva. Kai X Rei Bryan X Yuriy.

Disclamer:

Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, yo sólo los empleo con la intención de hacerles pasar un buen rato. **Lo que si es mío, es esta trama ¬¬. Así que por su salud física y mental aléjense de ella.** Gracias.

Agradezco los reviews de:

Kaily Hiwatari

Akire777

H.fanel.K

Nekot

Estoy muy atrasada con las actualizaciones. No ocupo que me lo digan, pero ya estoy escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz para compensar eso. ¡Disfrútenlo!

--------------------------------------

Cuenta Regresiva

Por _Addanight_

Capítulo 4: 2… Riesgos

_21 de Diciembre de 2005. __Lulea, Suiza. 2300 horas._

Unas cuantas horas fue todo lo que necesitamos para dar con las coordenadas que nos habían sido señaladas. Como pueden ver, hemos llegado mucho tiempo antes de la hora acordada. Hasta ahora, todo parece relativamente sencillo y eso me preocupa mucho. No sé lo que haremos si esto resulta ser una trampa. No es porque crea que Yura y yo no estamos capacitados para sobrevivir a lo que sea, es sólo que si esto fuera un engaño, mi pelirrojo compañero y yo habremos perdido la última esperanza de encontrar a Rei y Bryan.

Creo que es mejor ya no pensar en eso. Después de todo, pensando no resolveré este problema. Entraré a este lugar y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Cambiando de tema, estoy un tanto confundido por la locación elegida. Frente a mí, se encuentra el Elite Stadshotellet. Un conocido hotel en la ciudad de Lulea, Suiza. No es precisamente el lugar que yo hubiera elegido para una discreta reunión.

"¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar?" me pregunta mi ojiazul amigo.

"Por supuesto. ¿Acaso crees que no puedo ni encontrar coordenadas en un estúpido mapa?" respondo mordazmente. Supongo que la tensión me tiene un poco más malhumorado que de costumbre.

"No quise decir eso y tú lo sabes." Replica el joven a mi lado.

"¿Vamos a entrar?" Pregunta el pelirrojo al ver que me he quedado estático frente a la puerta.

"Supongo que sí. Después de todo, ya estamos aquí. Pero mantente alerta." Le digo al tiempo que me dispongo a entrar al dichoso edificio.

"Espera ¿Cómo se supone que sepamos el número de habitación? Seguramente no están usando sus nombres. Es posible que ellos ni siquiera figuren en la base de datos de huéspedes. Es más, podría asegurarte que no hay una sola alma en el edificio que haya notado su presencia." Comentó Ivanov.

"Tranquilo Yura. Si no nos proporcionaron esa información, es porque ambos saben que somos capaces de obtener ese dato por nosotros mismos." Le digo, aunque la verdad yo también tengo mis dudas al respecto.

"O sea que ahora, a parte de agente, ¿quieres que sea psíquico?" Pregunta el chico de ojos azules. ¿Saben? A veces me pregunto por qué demonios permito que sea mi compañero. Es decir, es una verdadera molestia. Y rara vez mantiene esa linda boca suya cerrada.

"Por supuesto que no. Vamos, piensa un poco. Conocemos a Bryan y Rei ¿o no?" digo tratando de darnos ánimos a ambos.

"Hace dos semanas te hubiera dicho que sí, pero considerando las circunstancias… ya no estoy tan seguro." Me responde tristemente. ¡Tiene razón! Es obvio que esos dos nos han estado mintiendo demasiado, pero este no es el mejor momento para deprimirse por ello. Lo primero es encontrar a esos dos, para luego partirles la cara a golpes por su estupidez.

"Ya no pensemos en eso. Concentrémonos en averiguar el número de la habitación ¿de acuerdo?" Ordeno.

"Muy bien." Es lo único que me contesta.

"¿Qué sabes de este lugar?" Cuestiono con la esperanza de que la información pueda darme una pista.

"El Elite Stashotellet de Lulea fue inagurado el 2 de octubre de 1903. En 1959, hubo un incendio que acabó con el tercer y cuarto pisos, por lo que éstos tuvieron que ser reconstruidos. El hotel cuenta con 135 habitaciones. Cada una con su propio tamaño y lujos. No existen dos habitaciones iguales." Me dice sin dudarlo.

"De acuerdo. Hay 135 habitaciones. ¿Alguna idea?" cuestiono mirando a mi compañero.

"No lo sé. ¿Recuerdas que Rei te comentara de algún número que significara algo especial?" pregunta.

"No, no realmente" le digo de inmediato.

"¡Genial! ¿Qué hacemos?" cuestiona Yuriy.

"Pensemos un poco, no nos hubieran hecho venir hasta aquí sin darnos un dato tan importante." Le digo al tiempo que trato de recordar algo. Lo que sea que me de una pista. Pero mi mente está en blanco.

"Perdimos nuestro tiempo. No es como si fuéramos a registrar cada uno de los cuartos." Agrega mi amigo totalmente exasperado. La verdad no puedo culparlo, al menos, no dadas las circunstancias.

"¿Quieres calmarte Yura?" Digo ya también bastante fastidiado. Toda esta situación me está dando dolor de cabeza.

"No, no quiero tranquilizarme." Responde casi a gritos. Bien hecho Tala, ahora sí que pasaremos desapercibidos. ¿Quién no notará a dos chicos gritándose en ruso a la entrada del hotel?

"¡Ya es suficiente Yuriy! Necesito que me ayudes. Es nuestra última oportunidad. No podemos rendirnos al primer obstáculo. No sería digno de nosotros. No cuando Rei y Bryan han confiado tan ciegamente en que nosotros les ayudaremos. No podemos fallarles. ¿Me entiendes?" Grito tratando de que algo de sentido común entre en esa cabecita suya.

"Lo lamento. Estoy algo nervioso." Susurra casi de modo inaudible.

"No hay problema. Ahora, analicemos un poco las cosas. Ellos nos pidieron que los viéramos aquí mañana a las 1200 horas." Menciono tratando de ordenar la información que poseemos.

"Un segundo ¿No te parece raro que nos citaran aquí tantas horas después?" Pregunta mi ruso amigo, pero yo tan solo le miro confundido.

"¿Qué tiene de raro?" Cuestiono de inmediato.

"¿Cómo que qué tiene de raro? A veces creo que tienes la cabeza hueca Hiwatari." Comenta. Miren quien lo dice, el tipo que hace unos segundos estaba haciendo todo un drama.

"Deja de insultarme y mejor dime de una buena vez que tiene la hora de especial." Pido sintiendo la tensión en mi ser. No podemos fallar, simplemente no podemos.

"Muy bien, te lo diré. Pero no te exaltes. A ver, ellos nos citaron aquí a las 1200 horas de mañana. Pero si recuerdas, en el video ellos nos pidieron partir en cuanto lo viéramos. Viendo el tiempo que nos tomó llegar aquí, ¿Por qué nos pedirían vernos tanto tiempo después, si nos dijeron que saliéramos a encontrarnos con ellos lo antes posible? Simple, porque no nos estaban dando una hora, sino el número de habitación." Declara mientras yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

"Eres un genio Yuriy." Agrego mirando con admiración al ojiazul. Por este tipo de momentos, es que estoy tan agradecido de tenerlo como mi compañero.

"Lo sé." Dice sin una gota de humildad. Y es por este tipo de comentarios que he pensado en buscar que le asignen una nueva pareja en algún lugar lejano. Ya saben, en un sitio donde él y su ego puedan vivir con tranquilidad.

Con ese pequeño detalle resuelto. Ambos nos adentramos en el hotel. Con los sentidos alertas empezamos a recorrer el sitio. Pronto, ambos nos encontramos frente a la habitación señalada.

"Es aquí." Anuncio, pero en vez de que eso nos impulse a entrar ambos permanecemos en nuestro sitio.

"¿Crees que estén dentro?" Cuestiona expresando la pregunta que pasa por nuestras mentes.

"Puede ser." Es lo único que puedo decirle.

Con mi corazón latiendo más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho en mi vida, veo la mano de Yuriy dirigirse a la perilla de la puerta. Pero segundos después, veo como el semblante de mi compañero se perturba.

"Kai. Esta puerta está abierta." Me dice mirándome intensamente.

"Esto no me gusta nada." Le digo. Esto no puede ser sino una trampa. Rei jamás sería tan descuidado como para permitir que alguien les descubriera. Sin lugar a dudas, esto no puede estar bien.

"A mí tampoco." Me responde mi ojiazul compañero.

"Aún podemos irnos." Aclaro.

"Yo digo que entremos." Me dice con la decisión impresa en sus palabras.

"De acuerdo, pero prepárate para lo que sea." Le digo mientras ambos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

"Yo siempre estoy listo." Me contesta al tiempo que empezamos a acercarnos. Quizá cometamos un error, pero jamás lo sabremos si no entramos. Algunas veces, es necesario correr riesgos.

Supongo que no debió sorprenderme mucho que tan pronto abrimos la puerta, dos armas nos tuvieran justo en la mira.

Tiempo restante para completar la misión: 48 horas

--------------------------------------

Comentarios de la Autora:

Sólo una aclaración. El hotel y todo lo que de él se menciona si existe, me la pasé buscando hoteles como loca. Así que todo lo que se diga del Elite Stadshotellet es verídico, incluso el año de inauguración y lo del incendio. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Prometo que terminaré esto aún si me toma toda la vida.

No olviden dejar sus bellos comentarios para que la autora sepa que aún tiene lectores.

¡Muchas Gracias por leer!

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


End file.
